Love Is Give & Take
by MisstressPhantomhive
Summary: Juvia finally realizes that Gray was never hers as she gives him away at his wedding. And as she wipes her tears from her eyes, she smiles to hide the pain. "If you love something, let it go. And if it comes back, then it was always yours." (Lucy's Version also included)
1. Juvia

Warning(s): Character Death, Depression, Unrequited Love, Juvia Centric, Completely Written In Third Person Pov, Long Oneshot, Song

* * *

Third Person Pov:

Juvia looked herself over in the mirror. She looked gorgeous in blue, but deep purple looked just as good on her.

The fabric clung to her assets in a charming, yet unrevealing way, and ran down her legs to the floor where it gave the illusion of being floor length, when it was actually a centimeter above it.

And with her hair curled and pinned to one side her ice make necklace was revealed in all it's stunning glory. Her backup magic power roared within the necklace as though to confirm her raging emotions.

Juvia sighed and clutched it with a pale hand, and smiled softly as it beat with her heart. "Gray-sama…" She sighed longingly before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

Today was his day. Today was his wedding day. She couldn't get sad and make it rain when it was such a beautiful afternoon! Or atleast…that's what she told herself.

The truth was; if she made it rain she'd never forgive herself for ruining Gray's big day. Her feelings aside, he was always more important. It was just too bad that she was nothing more than family to him.

Slipping on her black shoes, the rain woman left her house with a practiced smile. The same practiced smile that she showed up to the wedding with.

She greeted the guild members happily and smiled as she stood in the front row where she could see everything.

She smiled throw the ceremony and when it was time for Erza to give her vows, Juvia finally let a tear fall.

It rolled down her cheek, looking nothing less than a diamond as the sunlight hit it. But as it slowly went down its path Juvia didn't wipe it. She figured that she deserved to shed atleast one tear for her shattering heart. However, she didn't account for the other tears that followed the first. It was those she wiped away, and she only did so when she noticed how happy Gray looked.

'You were never mine….were you?' She mentally questioned. 'All those times you pushed me away, all those times you rejected me…It wasn't for fear was it? And yet I…. And yet I couldn't take the hint. I kept getting back up and pushing for your attention, trying everything for it. But all I ended up doing was causing trouble. But somehow, even then, you smiled at me. Perhaps that's why even now I'm struggling to let you go. I'm at your wedding at my heart is refusing with all it's might…. Gray…maybe if you'd left me in the rain that day, maybe if you'd never smiled at me…Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be so heart broken…'

Juvia wiped away another onslaught of tears and clutched at her necklace.

"I do." Erza finally said before she and Gray kissed.

'My heart may not allow it, but I'll force it. I'll force it to get over you because this pain is too much. It hurts so much to smile Gray. It hurts to cry myself to sleep and wonder why I was never good enough. It's so painful to want to give you away when my own beating heart is fighting me every step of the way. But this time….this time it has to be for good…even if I have to leave to make it stop.'

Juvia bit her lip as her claps mingled with the guild's cheering. And when no one was looking, she ripped the pendant from her neck, left it on her seat, and slipped away from the wedding.

She went to a cliff on the outskirts of town and sat on it. Her black pointed pumps shown in the sun, only staying in place because of the T-Strap.

She sighed and watched the waters below. It'd be so easy to jump, but she wouldn't allow herself to do that. If she did then she was no Fairy Tail mage.

Fairy Tail mages didn't give up. They fought till their last breath and then they got back up and did it again. She was one of those stubborn mages and she'd be damned if she did something undeserving of her guild name.

But still….for all that, feelings were feelings, and she was allowed some depression for her shattered heart, wasn't she?

 _I'm covering the sound of my sobs with a laugh.  
Smiling, even though I'm crying inside.  
Tell me, how can this be right?_

 _I'm losing, myself slowly.  
Tearing myself apart.  
I keep, wondering why I was never good enough.  
I keep slowly dying._

 _But can a girl with no tears left still cry?  
How can she sob when no sounds will escape?  
She'll drown in her own tears, just you wait.  
And if they ask how, I'll say; "She's already cried an ocean."_

 _I'm dying slowly right now.  
I keep you from seeing how much it hurts.  
It's none of your business if I suffer._

 _I feel like a doll right now.  
I smile while I'm crying out for help.  
But how can I scream out when my heart's a labyrinth fighting me down?_

 _The world is getting to me.  
Fate is really pushing me.  
But my pain is becoming deafening and it's hard to let go…_

 _How can a doll on a shelf still feel when she's blocked off her heart?  
It's not fair when the world sees fit to kill you when you're trying to be happy.  
Take a step forward, take eight steps back and then breathe in.  
And ask…"Have you finished crying yet?"_

 _I'm covering the sound of my sobs with a laugh.  
Smiling, even though I'm crying inside.  
Tell me, how can this be right?  
I'm losing, myself slowly.  
Tearing myself apart.  
I keep, wondering why I was never good enough….  
Perhaps we weren't meant to be. _

_But can a girl with no tears left still cry?  
How can she sob when no sounds will escape?  
She'll drown in her own tears, just you wait.  
And if they ask how….  
I'll say…  
"She's already cried an ocean."_

 _Yeah, she's already cried an ocean._

 _And if they ask me how I know. I'll say; "Because she's me."_

As Juvia let the ending notes of the song reach the horizon, she felt herself relax. The pain wasn't completely gone, but it was dulled.

Suddenly there was clapping, and when Juvia turned she easily spotted Lucy.

"That was beautiful." The blonde smiled as she sat beside her friend.

"Thanks."

"Did you write it?"

Juvia simply nodded and Lucy hummed before they fell into silence.

"So…Gray and Erza." Lucy started after a few minutes. "Must've been hard to watch. I mean, you were in the front row."

Juvia chuckled dryly.

"Yes, but you were worse off. I mean you were the best woman of honor. I mean, I know I couldn't have been the maid of honor for the woman that stole the guy I was after, nor could I be his best woman when I know he's not mine."

Lucy laughed a little. "Maybe, maybe not. Love has a funny way of making you ignore all the obvious things. You find yourself in more pain than you ever thought possible, all because you can never utter a single; "No"."

"True." Juvia nodded with a smile. "Too true."

While Lucy and Juvia watched the sunset, the rest of Gray had found Juvia's necklace.

He felt her magic pulse and it raced through him as though trying to make his heartbeat match hers.

He clutched it, knowing she was alright, but his eyes went wide and he screamed a moment later.

The beat of her magic was slowing down, which meant her heart was slowing down.

And before he could leave his reception it stopped completely, and everything went silent as Gray ran to find Juvia, only to collapse when he arrived at her favorite spot.

The cliff had crumbled, and where Juvia and Lucy once sat was nothing. And when Gray peered over the edge, he saw blood in the water, but it quickly disappeared leaving Gray with the sick, yet accurate imaginings of the two girls sitting and talking before being taken by surprise at the sudden crumbling of the cliff.

Gray clutched the cold necklace, and he never noticed when Juvia's magic sparked back up, it's pulse now matching his heart perfectly.

Though she wasn't there she still loved him, and her magic was a living testament to that.

No matter what, she's always protect him, dead or alive.

* * *

SO

My first oneshot for , as well as my first (published) FT oneshot. How'd I do?

I know it's long but meh. Do you think I should do the Lucy version so you have more insight to what happened to Lucy and Natsu or no?

Also, there's a hint of my newest FT fanfiction hidden in there. Well a remixed version but it's still there.

If you're interested it's going to be called; Beneath The Raging Water, and it's out. I hope that you guys check my profile and read it.

I hope you enjoyed reading this, and thanks so much. Please remember to review, I love hearing your thoughts!

(And for those of you wondering, yes, I did write that song. Sorry if it was too long for you're liking.)


	2. Lucy

Summary:

Natsu had always been dense, and as a result insensitive. But Lucy supposed that this was all her fault. Maybe if she'd told him the outcome would've been different.

* * *

Third Person Pov:

It was Lucy's birthday, and the guild was throwing a party. The roof of the building was off to display the constellations that were shining as brightly as the moon.

The birthday girl was rocking a white, knee length dress with a halter top and modest sweet heart neckline. The flowy skirt moved every time she did, and it put all the party goers in awe. The only thing she'd changed was her clothes and shoes, yet her whole aura glowed like an angel's.

"Lucy!" Levy squealed as she ran to the blonde.

"Hey Levy! Where are the boys?" Lucy asked as she hugged her friend.

The shorter girl simply pointed to the buffet where two men were stuffing their faces.

"I brought you a drink. Mira made it especially for you."

Finally taking notice of the big martini glass, Lucy smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. I don't know what's in that. I mean it'll probably be good since Mira made it, but it is your birthday and she's a matchmaker so….be careful."

Lucy chuckled lightly. "I think your birthday was a special case."

"She did it for Cana's birthday too! The only reason her roofie didn't work is because she chased it with eight other barrels of alcohol."

"One way to find out."

Delicate fingers took the stem of the glass, and Lucy examined the bright blue drink. It was the color of the ocean on a nice summer day, yet it held silver and gold inside, reminding her of the night sky.

"I don't see you drinking." Levy huffed.

"I'm drinking, I'm drinking…" Lucy took a sip of the concoction and moaned at the taste. Mira was amazing when it came to cooking and drink mixing.

"It's really good." She commented before raising the glass again, only to have it fall to the ground and shatter at what she saw on the dancefloor.

Since the music had paused for a moment most eyes went towards her when the glass dropped, but those eyes refocused on Natsu and Lisanna when they noticed where all Lucy's attention was.

"I know we haven't been going out for long but I know that I love you. Lis, I think you're my mate, which makes you my wife so I'd like to make that official. Will you marry me?"

Using words Lucy never thought she'd hear from Natsu's mouth, the fire dragon slayer waited patiently for Lisanna's answer.

"Yes!"

Claps erupted but four pairs of eyes were on Lucy who still hadn't moved.

Juvia who wasn't blind, despite calling the blonde her love rival. Levy, who stood next her. Gajeel who's black eyes missed nothing. And Mavis who was biting her lip, a sad look in her eyes. None of them knew how to approach her to comfort her (not that Gajeel would try) but they didn't have to because a shout interrupted all the cheering.

"You idiot!" Master Makarov shouted, a titan sized fist smacking Natsu.

"What?!"

"What's wrong with you brat?! You should've waited. You're at a birthday party! It's inappropriate and selfish to propose here!"

"Sorry gramps! I just couldn't wait anymore. I've been holding out for a few weeks now!" Natsu gave his signature goofy laugh, and his sheepish neck rub as he turned to Lucy. "Sorry Luce! I didn't mean to take your spotlight!"

All eyes turned to the blonde who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

She gave a watery smile and gave a light; "Congratulations." Before turning and running from the guild.

Of all the ways he could've shattered her heart, Lucy didn't think of this one as one of those ways. It was too cruel to be considered. And yet….that meant nothing.

Two weeks, and it still meant nothing. She knew it didn't because the day her wedding invitation arrived was the same day she was asked to be Natsu's best woman, and Lisanna's maid of honor.

Out of her good nature and inability to say no, Lucy agreed and spent the next month with the couple as they set up for their wedding. Neither of them noticed her shattered hear dissipating into nothing.

When the wedding rolled around, Lucy was in tears for herself.

Here she was in a long white grown that looked like something out of a bridal magazine. If Lisanna's dress weren't fancier than hers, she would've thought herself to be the bride.

'I thought that I'd be getting married in a dress like this.' She thought. 'I also thought that I'd be the one walking down the aisle towards Natsu, but I guess things are never the way you think they'd be.'

Picking up the hem of her dress, Lucy walked to Lisanna who waited behind closed guild doors.

"Wow you look gorgeous Lucy!" Lisanna grinned.

"Not as much as you do though!"

"Thanks!" Lisanna hugged her blonde friend, choosing to ignore the obvious signs of "After-crying".

"Well the other girls just went and it's yours and Natsu's turn." The white haired female ducked to the side and out of sight as the doors opened for Lucy to enter.

Inside, Lucy met Natsu in the middle of the aisle and walked to alter where the guild masters stood.

She took her place beside Makarov and the guild doors opened once more for Lisanna.

The blonde forced herself to zone out as Lisanna took her place at the altar, and the next thing she heard was; "You may kiss the bride."

They kissed, right in front of her, and Lucy felt the last fragments of her heart disappear.

She'd never call herself a shell, but broken was something else entirely. Although people would have to give her props. She'd done something crazy and she'd stuck it out.

As the wedding party was leaving pain must've decided that it was on too much of a roll to quit.

Lucy saw Gray and Erza kiss, and behind them a shocked Juvia stood.

Nodding at Natsu and Lisanna, Lucy told them to leave without her and approached the blue haired woman.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked.

"Juvia knows just the place to go."

The place they went was Juvia's happy place. A beautiful cliff with the most amazing view of the sky. And it was there they cried and leaned on eachother. It was there they ventured months later after the wedding of Erza and Gray.

And it was there that the cliff collapsed, leaving them to fall to their deaths.

Or…was it new beginning?

* * *

Okay...now I'm done posting to this one.

If I do post something else to this fic, it'll be an update about the fanfiction created from these oneshots.

Stay on the look out of it, okay? It's going to be called... Beneath The Raging Water.

* * *

 **So within 30 minutes of posting this chapter I had 2 guests coming at me about the manga. Okay listen, I know how the manga goes and if you want that go read the damn manga.**

 **I expressly said that there is another part after this fanfic, I posted about twice! There's one in both chapters! I put them in the notes so you'd read them not rant about how I'm diverging from the plot. Like no shit! I didn't know that!**

 **Let's just say if it went all NaLu and Gruvia I'd have no fanfic okay? So if you're looking for this warm, sweet, story please leave. Just, just go. Don't read this or Beneath The Raging Water. Because that's not what you're going to get okay.**

 **It's angst, it's hurt/comfort, with slight romance it's not "Let's mate the cannon pairing and uh be done with it!" They have too many stories like that and I'm not about to write another so I'm sorry if that's what you were expecting from me.**

 **Now feel free to keep reading and wait for the first chapter of BTRW to be released but seriously? Can you stop the annoying; "This isn't right!" Comments? Please, seriously. I know what I'm doing, and if I told you then you wouldn't need to read and I like my readers so uh...hold tight?**


End file.
